An inkjet recording method is known as a method for forming an image over a recording medium such as paper. This recording method has a high ink consumption efficiency, is excellent in resource saving, and can save ink costs per unit recording operation low.
In recent years, an inkjet recording method using an ultraviolet-curable ink has been gaining attention.
PTL 1 discloses a (meth)acrylate compound having a specific urethane structure, and an active energy ray-curable composition containing the compound, and an inkjet recording ink composition. PTLs 2 and 3 disclose an active energy ray-curable composition containing a (meth)acrylate compound of which mother nucleus is alkoxy group-modified hydrocarbon, and an inkjet recording ink composition. PTL 4 discloses a dental adhesive agent composition containing a glycerin di(meth)acrylate compound. PTL 5 discloses a side chain type polymerizable compound having an ether structure (—O—) or an ester structure (—COO—) on both of a main chain and a side chain of a molecule thereof, and a liquid crystal device using the same.